Aidan Dark
Aidan Dark (November 4th, 1981) was born in Passion Point Florida to Duane Dark and Billie Dark. His father was a junkyard owner. Aidan was the second oldest of four kids -- Jesse Dark was his older sister, and Al Dark and Ricky Dark were his younger brothers. When he was 11 years old his mom left. It was hard on him, and after that he started getting into trouble a lot. He and his brothers would often cause trouble for people. They'd beat up anyone they didn't like. When he was 19 years old his dad died, just as he was about to go off to community college. He died of a heart attack. After that, Aidan had trouble doing much of anything. When he was 25 he was arrested for aiding and abetting Stewart Burton murdering Jim Anderson who had slept with his wife. After that he was sentenced to five years in prison. Dallas Emerson helped get him out of prison a couple of months early in exchange for some help. During the Passion Point Psychopath murders he aided her in whatever she needed done. It was also during that time his sister was a suspect. =Childhood= Growing up, Aidan lived at the junkyard. He was never very smart, but he didn't care. He always wanted to leave Passion Point. Unfortunately for him, his mother left when he was 11 years old. After that he became a bully, starting to act out in order to express himself. He'd beat up other kids, steal their lunch money. He wasn't very popular. He stole Nathan Wornos's lunch money. He was always getting into a lot of trouble. He and Tim Conway never got along, nor did he and Tim's father, Griffin Conway. =High School= Aidan barely got through high school, struggling with most subjects. But he did manage to graduate, much to most people's surprise. =Junkyard= Before Aidan could start college, his father died. This made his sister drop out of college, and the two had to run the junkyard. They also had to take care of their dumb brother, Al. Al dropped out of school before he reached the 5th grade. Aidan spent much of his days hanging out with his younger brother, though he was only 15 at the time. Aidan would often get beer for the two of them, and dare him to do stupid things. Al would often go to the hospital, and Jesse would scold Aidan for encouraging it. =Aiding and Abetting= At 25, Aidan's best friend Stewart Burton found out that his wife was cheating on him with Jim Anderson. So Stewart decided to kill Jim. Aidan got rid of the murder weapon for his friend, but was caught by the police doing so. He was tried for Aiding and Abetting a criminal, and was sentenced to 5 years in prison. His friend got life in prison. In prison, Aidan took it easy, and enjoyed himself, but wished for freedom. He wanted to leave Passion Point, and never come back. =Getting out of prison= Dallas Emerson helped him get out of prison a few months early in exchange for him doing what she wanted him to. She asked him to follow Miley Boothe around, and get to know her. She wanted him to seduce her, so that she could find out what she was doing, why she was doing it, and how she was doing it. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Aidan helped spy on Miley Boothe for Dallas Emerson. He watched her every move, and tried to seduce her. He also beat up Merrit Grant whom Miley tried to get to take a package out of town for her. After that, Miley tied him up, as well as his two brothers to find out who he was working for. His sister eventually let him down, but made him stay up there for a while to get him to think about it. He attempted to leave town with his two brothers, but Dan Grieves stopped him by shooting out his tire. Aidan continued helping Dallas in what ways he could, but never provided much help. His sister was eventually cleared from the investigation. His younger brother Al was murdered during the killing spree. A fact that upset him a lot. =Later Life= Aidan went on to marry Marcia Wood. The two have two kids together Beth Dark and Cooper Dark. Aidan eventually takes over the junkyard, and never leaves town much to his own regret. =Quotes= "She's kind of cute, don't you think?" - on Miley Boothe "Let's get the hell out of this hodunk town! We've got the old lady's money. We'll be set for life!" "But try to understand! Try to understand! Try try try to understand! He's a magic man!" "Helped a friend of mine out. Turns out -- it always hurts to help." - on why he was in prison Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0